


Hungry For More

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hope you enjoy, been years since i wrote a reader insert fic, took this from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: I asked loonriderx on tumblr for a prompt and this is what I came up with.Part 2 is smut for all you sinners.





	1. Chapter 1

You both had first met at the marketplace. You were browsing the ingredients for the week when someone accidentally bumped into you. 

“My apologies. Some people can be quite rude,” came a velvety and smooth voice behind you. You turned around, slightly caught off guard by how handsome he was. Now, you’ve seen attractive men but something about this man in particular, well, he looked really good in that suit and those glasses. 

“I-It’s no trouble. Honest,” you smiled. You nearly stopped breathing as he returned the smile with his own. Feeling your cheeks warm up (Six knows how red they must be right now), you returned your attention to the food stall, ignoring as mystery man stood beside you, a book in hand with what you guessed was an ingredients list. You got lost in thought, pondering over what exactly you wanted to eat each night, eyes blankly staring down at the Leiden potatoes. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a chuckle, blinking to see the man looking at you in amusement. 

“Have they offended you in some way?” he asked, lips twitching to hold back a smile. 

You laughed, not expecting the remark. “Oh no. Just trying to figure out what I want to make. Nothing really peaks my interest to be honest. I do get tired of making the same old thing each day, not that I get much time to cook in general. Oh! Excuse my rambling. I don’t get out very much as you can probably see.”

“It’s quite alright. Pardon me, but you mentioned that you cook? May I inquire as to what you do make?” he asked curiously. 

You nodded, then blushed, stating that you didn’t really _cook_ so much as hastily put something together for on the go as you were always so busy and that by the time you got home, you didn’t have enough energy left to actually cook a homemade dish so Cup Noodles it was. 

He blinked at you once before stating that that would not do and proceeded to give you a verbal list of quick but healthy meals that could require less than ten minutes to prepare before she had to leave home each day, only to pause and proceed to write down everything he was saying and the ingredients needed on a fresh, new page in his notebook seeing that you just stood there in surprise, commenting that you would be unable to remember all of that in one go. 

“You can find the majority of these ingredients around here, though a few you may have to order in,” he began. “But as I stated, the majority are found here so you should not have much trouble finding them.” He was about to tear the page out, pen moving to write something quickly at the top before doing so and handing it to you.

You blinked, looking at the list of quick dishes, surprised that so many could be done in such a short time. You stated as such gaining an amused chuckle. 

“I tend to feed three other mouths so the quicker, the better as they complain less.”

You laughed. “Thank you…” you trailed off, realizing neither of you knew one another’s names. 

“Ignis Scientia,” he stated with a bow of his head. 

You giggled but held out a hand to him. “Pleasure to meet you Ignis, I’m (y/n).”

He grabbed your hand in one of his gloved ones, bringing your hand up to his lips causing you to blush brighter than before, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“The pleasure’s all mine (y/n).” He released your hand, which you cradled to your chest in embarrassment, with a rather reluctant sigh. “I’m afraid I must be on my way.” He tapped the top of the paper with an index finger. “Please inform me of how the dishes turn out. I will also gladly send you any others that I happen to come across.”

You nodded, still not over how much of a gentlemen he was, softly saying goodbye as he took his leave with his purchases in hand. 

You hoped to cross paths again. Judging by how he had written down his number for you, that was very likely. 

A part of you hoped it was soon.

* * *

It’s been three weeks since that day, having glanced at the list given to you and purchasing what was needed for that week. As soon as you got home, you prepared one of the dishes, curious to see what it tasted like. It wasn’t long before you pulled out your phone and began texting him, telling Ignis what you thought (all positive reviews of course, though you were sure he could make it better himself). 

Eventually, you started texting him asking how his day went and he would reply about the headaches that were his friends but you could tell he cared deeply about them, especially the Prince. That eventually evolved into flirting after one particular social gathering for all Crown employees where you had the good fortune to meet his friends (or bad if you asked Ignis). Prince Noctis had seemed bored but had greeted you kindly while his friend Prompto took photos of the event, in complete awe of such a gathering. Gladio had tried flirting with you turning you into a bumbling mess but had backed off after a moment for an unknown reason (Ignis had glared very hard at Gladio which surprised the shield but he backed off as soon as he noticed). From then on, the shield toned down the flirting, throwing a casual comment here and there about you but before you could say thank you in surprise, he would be on the next subject.

It was safe to say that the three may have been a handful for the chef but you could tell he would want it no other way. You all had a great time that night but it was safe to say that the next few social gatherings, the three had not showed up, leaving just Ignis, of which you had no complaints. While you enjoyed everyone’s company, you much preferred the spectacled man’s own best. You both kept each other company, talking about recepies and how one another’s week had gone, hands and fingers casually brushing here and there causing you to blush and Ignis to smirk. The tactician would end each evening with a kiss to your hand just like the first time you met, leaving you flustered once more.

The teasing bastard.

Honestly, he was going to drive you crazy to the point of just assaulting him with your mouth one of these days, pda be damned.

Currently, you sighed sitting at your desk, head resting in your arms as you took a much needed break. Being a delivery person was hard work, especially when it was for the Crown. Running from one end of the palace to the other in a limited time was hard work, though you wouldn’t trade it for the world. Besides, it kept you in excellent shape.

Unfortunately for today, you didn’t have much time this morning to grab any food as you had to pull a double shift as another employee called in for a family emergency and were running off Cup Noodles once more. You had texted said woes to Ignis this morning when heading to work but had yet to gain a reply, which made you sort of sad but you knew he was busy as well.

You were about to take a short nap when someone suddenly cleared their throat. You sat up quickly, thinking it was your boss only to see an amused Ignis standing before you, a bag in hand of which smelt suspiciously like food. _Really_ good food.

“Ignis? What are you doing here?” you asked in bewilderment.

“I received your text this morning, but could not find the time to reply back. My apologies as I was preparing this for lunch.” He motioned to the bag.

“You made me lunch?” you whispered.

He nodded, lips twitching into a smile as he held a hand out to you. “Would you like to join me for lunch?” 

You ignored the peering eyes and whisperings from the few employees in the office, accepting his hand and offer. “How can I refuse when it smells so delicious?” you teased as he helped pull you up. 

“You go girl!” shouted one of your co-workers making you face palm in embarrassment.

“By the Six,” you muttered as Ignis did nothing but chuckle in amusement as you led him away to the usually empty break room (few people lingered here long as the coffee wasn’t the best and they preferred to eat lunch at one another’s desks as they gossiped about the latest thing - which would be them now that you thought about it). Your best friend Rachel was never going to let you live this down once she found out that the one you had listed as Chef Boyardee in your phone that you had been texting all this time was none other than Ignis Scientia himself. 

You made a grand sweeping gesture as you both entered the empty break room with a teasing grin. “And here we have my other napping place. We should be fine here for lunch.”

Ignis set the bag on the table, pulling out your chair for you before you could even touch it, a stuttered thank you brushing past your lips, watching as the man sat across from you, taking off his jacket and setting it on the chair. You nearly drooled over how he rolled up his sleeves to his forearm but were actually able to keep yourself together for once. 

Gloved hands proceeded to pull out two plastic containers, the steam from the food blocking your view of what it could be. Regardless, it smelled heavenly as the aroma forced it’s way out of the container.

“Not the most fancy of my dishes but it was better than eating straight out of a messy bag,” he commented making you giggle, his expression softening into a nearly fond look without you noticing. He handed you a fork, watching as you opened the container in awe. 

“Is this the lasagna I’ve been whining to you about?” 

“Having little time to prepare such a thing is not whining, (y/n).”

“Still…thank you, Ignis.”

One hand pushed up his glasses, the lighting hiding his eyes from you. “It was no trouble as I had the time to spare.” You watched as he opened his own container to see something completely different. Instead of lasagna, Ignis had sushi and riceballs. Your mouth nearly watered over that too. You just really loved food. 

Instead of actually drooling, you decided to finally get a taste of that lasagna you’ve been craving. One bite and it was all over. 

You swear that you saw stars behind your eyelids. Fireworks going off. 

You blushed when you realized Ignis was looking at you with a concerned yet amused look. You forgot that when you really liked a dish, you made your happiness known by moaning aloud. You nearly dropped your utensil in deep embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I’ve only had Cup Noodles the last three days so anything else is amazing.” 

“No apologies needed. I can see that you do enjoy my cooking as well. It is quite the compliment,” he replied with a grin. 

Staring down at the lasagna, you shyly peered up at him. “Well, I’ve always wanted to taste your cooking since the day you gave me that extensive list. But I fear now that my ability to cook is very subpar compared to your own.”

“Nonsense. It just takes time and practice. Now, eat my dear.”

Cheeks aflame, you nodded, doing as told, enjoying the food. You were halfway done before you realized something. “Hey Ignis?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this…is this our first date?” you asked shyly and quietly. Thankfully he was able to hear you clearly in the otherwise silent room.

Ignis smiled. “Not what I originally pictured to be honest, but yes. This is our first date.” He explained further seeing your confused look that he wanted to take you out to one of his favorite restaurants, nothing too fancy he assures you, and then perhaps take a walk around town that night. 

You smile. “That’s sweet, but I enjoy this just as much. No need to go above and beyond for me.”

“Duly noted.”

* * *

From then on, the two of you would have lunch at your office twice a week, three if you were lucky. And each day was a different dish that Ignis made, who refused the money you offered him for the ingredients, telling you not to feel guilty because he enjoyed cooking for others. It took some convincing but you agreed eventually. And minutes before your break ended, he would pack everything back up into his bag and leave, but not before kissing your forehead. 

The first time he did it, you stood there stunned, watching as he walked away with a smirk. Now it was almost a ritual, but honestly, you were starting to want more than just that kiss. Frankly, you wanted his lips on your own and maybe everywhere else. You knew the reason he hadn’t taken that step yet was because of you turning into a blubbering mess each time. 

But now, now was the time for you to step up your game, you decided, looking at your reflection in the bathroom mirror that morning with a determined look. 

* * *

You were antsy that day and when he showed up, Ignis noticed. He kept quiet about it until it was just the two of you in the break room. Setting the bag down on the table, he turned to you with concern. 

“Is something the mat-” He was cut off but your lips on his, you startling him for once, feeling him freeze.

You pulled back, nearly panicking. “I’m sorry! I’ve just wanted to do that for some time now, really since I met you to be honest and I just couldn’t take it anymore an-” 

This time you were silenced by Ignis’ mouth, one hand cradling the back of your head and the other resting on your waist. You felt his tongue poking at your mouth, asking for permission which you readily agreed to, tongues caressing one another. You groaned at the action, breath hitching as the hand on your waist traveled beneath your shirt, his index finger caressing your skin causing you to shudder. Your hands gripped his shirt, wrinkling the material, but neither cared, too focused on making out. 

Ignis pulled back for breath, your chest heaving heavily from the kiss, wondering what else this man was very talented with, your grip tightening on his shirt as his mouth descended onto your neck, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You stepped backwards as Ignis stepped forward, your back hitting the wall, tilting your head as he continued to ravage your neck. You released your grip on his shirt, one palm resting on the clothed pec as the other hand traveled up to his hair, gasping aloud as he bit down once you lightly tugged his hair, more than positive that he was going to leave a bruise there and you truly didn’t care.

His hands traveled down your body, hands resting on your ass, squeezing once before lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You laughed breathlessly into his ear, feeling the erection press against your clothed sex. “Glad to know you feel the same way, Iggy,” you whispered into his ear before tugging on it with your teeth. 

That got a low groan from the man, his body pressing against yours. “You have no idea what you do to me, kitten,” he murmured, voice huskier than normal. 

You shuddered at the pet name, feeling yourself get turned on more by the second. “I think I have a good idea,” you replied, moving your hips against his, causing Ignis to hiss in pleasure at the movement. 

He rested his forehead against your own, breaths mingling together, kissing you gently once, twice. “I would truly love to continue this kitten, but not here I’m afraid.”

You sighed in disappointment.

He chuckled, green eyes staring heatedly into your own. “There’s not enough time for me to truly appreciate you, my dear.”

Your heart nearly stopped beating, getting the hint. _Oh._

You unwrapped your legs from his waist, Ignis setting you back down on your feet, releasing his hold on you to smooth his shirt and collect himself once more. “Hungry?” he asked once you collected yourself as well.

“Not just for food,” you muttered, though judging by the low and dark chuckle, Ignis heard you clearly. 

“Agreed, kitten.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this seeing as I have no personal experience when it comes to the stuff, just what I've read and watched a few times. But here's the smut lovelies. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignis had shown up in the Regalia after you had gotten off work, effectively swooning you further because that car was _gorgeous._  He had then asked if you would join him for dinner at his home, of which you accepted. How could you refuse? You’ve always wanted to go for a ride in the King’s personal vehicle but never could for obvious reasons. But here was your chance.

You told Ignis as such causing him to laugh, his expression one that you were quickly growing to adore. He made the promise to drive you anywhere you wished when he was able to borrow the Regalia again as it would not be a problem so long as he filled the tank before returning it. 

Both of you made small talk as Ignis drove to his home, you enjoying every second of it as it was rather easy to hold a conversation with him, something you had trouble with on the few blind dates that Rachel had set you up with months before Ignis literally bumped into you.

The conversation flowed still as he lead you inside, shutting and locking the door behind you both before helping you out of your jacket to join his on the coat rack beside the door. His home was simple and very clean, pictures here and there of his friends doing many activities together what with being the prince’s personal Crownsguard. 

You followed Ignis into the kitchen, sitting at the bar located in the middle of the room, watching as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow, a look you loved on him, something you’re sure he figured out from all your staring over the course of your many lunch dates the past few months. 

You quietly watched and admired him as he walked to and fro in the kitchen as he gathered all the necessary cookware and ingredients, knowing that he was truly immersed in his element. You sat in a comfortable silence as you watched him work, eyes focused on his still gloved hands, Ignis well aware of the eyes watching his every move, his smirk hidden as he shifted so that his back was towards you, well aware of the underlying sexual tension between you both. 

Ignis was a very patient man, but were you as patient as him?

* * *

Honestly, you felt like you were going to explode from the anticipation because all you wanted was your mouth on Ignis and vice versa, to continue where you had left off that one day in the break room over a week ago. 

The man was _teasing_ you, Six be damned. Little touches here and there during the lunches, a heavy kiss that always left you breathless before he went back to work as your break came to an end each time. Frankly, you were at your limit right now as the thoughts swirled in your mind, feeling your face flush at the possibilities of just what Ignis could do to make you come undone. Just watching him handle work in the kitchen as he prepared dinner just made something inside you squirm in desire, watching as his back became taut through his form fitting shirt. And those _suspenders_. The things you wanted to do to him, with him. 

It was amazing that you managed to hold out this long really. 

You hopped off the bar stool, socks touching the tiled floor as you walked up to Ignis, pressing your chest against his back, your arms winding around his waist, causing him to pause in his task. You stood on your toes, your lips brushing against the back of his neck causing Ignis to shiver slightly as you spoke. 

“You’re such a tease.”

“Am I?” he chuckled, setting down the knife on the cutting board, food temporarily forgotten for now, your arms loosening as he turned around in your hold to peer down at you, one eyebrow arched in amusement. 

You nodded, now back on your feet, admiring his shirt, both hands moving to the clips of his suspenders, fingers then trailing up the elastic and paused once reaching his chest, resting your splayed hands there. “Yep. It’s very ungentlemen-like of you to tease someone so much and make them frustrated to the point where they feel crazy and, dare I say, nearly desperate for your touch.”

 As you spoke, both hands slowly caressed his chest, feeling the muscles twitch beneath your palms as you slid them up to the back of his neck, fingers tangling into his hair, stroking the back of his neck, causing Ignis to close his eyes to half mast, a look of hunger glistening in his eyes.

_For you._

“Desperate for my touch?” he questioned, one eyebrow raised in amusement as his lips curled upwards. He leaned forward, noses brushing. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

You nodded, tilting your head up so your lips brushed his as you spoke. “I like to think I’ve waited long enough for you Mr. Scientia.”

You squeaked as he suddenly lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he stepped forward and sat you on the edge of the table, unhooking your legs from his waist so they dangled above the floor. You watched as he lifted one of his gloved hands to his mouth, gazing at you as he pulled it off with his teeth before doing the same to his other hand.

It astounded you how utterly _desirable_ this man was with little actions like that. 

He tossed the gloves beside you before leaning forward and kissing you breathlessly, his hands setting on your waist before trailing his fingers beneath your shirt causing you to shiver in delight as he teased your skin. He pulled back only to dispose you of your shirt which was carelessly dropped to the floor, Ignis more focused on tasting your skin, his mouth descending onto your collarbones making you gasp in pleasure, your fingers grasping the back of his shirt tightly. His hands trailed up, curving up and behind your back to unclasp your bra before that too joined your shirt on the floor. 

One hand grasped the back of your neck, the other splayed across your back as he gently leaned over you until your back met the table, his hand on your back moving to play with one breast while his mouth occupied the other. Your fingers had move to grasp at his hair, pleased moans escaping past your lips as Ignis switched to mouth the other breast. His free hand traveled down your ribs and down your stomach, deft fingers unbuttoning your jeans with ease. His fingers than snaked their way past your underwear, his fingers feeling how _wet_ you were. 

You gasped before moaning in pleasure as one finger pressed against your clit before circling around it slowly. “Ignis,” you gasped which egged the man to continue further with his minstrations, though you whined at the loss of his fingers as he pulled his hand free from the confines of your panties. He released your breast  moving his head to between the mounds of flesh and kissing there, continuing his trail of kisses all the way down your stomach, pausing once reaching your jeans and underwear. You sat up on two elbows, chest heaving, watching as he dragged them slowly down your form, kissing each area but skipping your sex completely, kissing the inside of your thighs instead, making you moan his name as if in pain. With a chuckle, he let the garments fall to the floor before leaning over you and kissing you once again, his hands splayed on the table.

You, of course, were not going to have that as you wanted to touch him too. As you continued kissing one another, you reached up with shaking hands and began unbuttoning his shirt, Ignis hissing in pleasure as you finally pushed the material aside and made skin contact with those pecks of his that his shirts always hinted at. You could feel his muscles twitched as you ran your fingers up and down his exposed chest, Ignis soon grabbing your wrists to halt your process. He took your hands and placed them above your head, leaving your chest to jut out, nipples hard from the cool air and being played with. 

“Now kitten, don’t move unless I tell you to.”

You could only nod, breathing growing quicker as Ignis removed his glasses and placed them above your hands, far enough away that they wouldn’t accidentally get broken. You watched as he disappeared from your view, leaving you to stare at the ceiling, body shaking in anticipation and lust for whatever he was about to do to your naked and vulnerable form. 

You nearly jumped as you felt sudden heat near your wet core, warm hands pushing your legs apart. 

_By the Six._

You squeezed your hands together tightly, gasping in pleasure and surprise as a wet tongue passed up your folds, tongue swirling on your clit. You couldn’t help but lift your hips which were quickly pushed back down by one of Ignis’ arms. He pulled away from your sex, mouth moving to your thigh and bit down, causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure. He licked and sucked the spot to sooth the pain before resuming his task once more, determined to make you reach your peak by his mouth alone. 

You felt like you were being tortured by how slow he was licking you, tongue swirling around your clit every time he licked up. And when he entered a finger then two into your wet cunt, well, you nearly lost it then and there. You gasped aloud as Ignis’ fingers found that bundle of nerves inside you, pressing against it repeatedly as he ate you out. He quickened his pace then, wishing to hear more of your cries and pleas escape you, fingers hitting that spot each time.

It wasn’t long before you cried out, white filling your vision, Ignis’ name leaving past your lips as you finally climaxed. You nearly cried as he still continued as you rode the high, biting your lip as you whimpered before Ignis finally pulled away, his mouth and fingers slick with your wetness. 

“Very good kitten,” he began, leaning forward to kiss you, you tasting yourself on his mouth and getting turned on even more, his hands stroking your sides causing you to twitch at the sensation. Your breath hitched as his fingers neared your cunt again.

“A-Again?” you asked breathlessly.

He grinned, a lustful look in his eyes. “Dear kitten, that was just the appetizer. We still have the main course and dessert to get to.”

Your breath hitched. This man was going to be the death of you and you didn’t mind at all. 


End file.
